Stained Reflection
by Diskord
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to Seifer during Time Compression? Read and find out! Short piece from Seifer's POV. Please R/R!!!


****

Disclaimer: Need I say it? I don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VIII. Since my story refers to one of the major scenes from the game, I decided to use some direct quotes for accuracy purposes and to set up a right atmosphere. So there is no confusion, all direct quotes are in bold print. Having said that, enjoy the story!

Chapter 1

"Seifer! No!!!!"

"Rinoa and Adel! The sorceresses as one! Watch closely, Squall."

The scene replayed itself over and over inside his mind, each word pounding his senses with a force of a stormy wave breaking against the rocky shore. The ringing inside his head was overpowering--the haunting screams were intermixed with yet another voice, once forcible and clear, now reduced to a mere garbled whisper that was no longer intelligible. Slowly, and with enormous effort he opened his eyes. The whole room, if it was indeed a room since he could not make out any outlines, was engulfed in a dense white fog that weighed down on him like a block of concrete, making his breathing rapid and shallow. Fighting against a searing pain that seemed to localize right at his temples, he tried to gather his thoughts. 

__

Fujin? Raijin? Where are you guys? I need you. 

Trying to ignore the pain that felt like a thousand needles piercing every inch of his body, he lifted his head off the ground hoping to catch a glimpse of Fujin's blue shirt or the outline of Raijin's sturdy body, yet he could not see anything behind the thick curtain of fog. He tried calling out to them yet his voice could not penetrate the soundless void that surrounded him, and his screams came out as nothing more than ghostly whispers that faded as soon as they parted his lips. A sudden fear gripped him--for the first time in his life, Seifer Almasy felt completely alone and helpless. 

__

Am I dead? He quickly discarded that thought because after all, he reasoned, if he was dead he should have some recollection of his final moments, and yet he couldn't seem to remember anything past breaking out of Balamb Garden in order to help Rinoa. Yet something about what happened afterwards made him very uneasy. He swallowed and licked his lips, tasting blood on the tip of his tongue.

__

Where am I? What happened? These questions coupled with the ringing in his head that made it nearly impossible to think were driving him insane. Straining every muscle of his bruised body, he tried to lift himself off the ground yet whatever was holding him in place would not budge. He then thought that what sounded like ringing in his head almost resembled distant voices. He tried to isolate each individual voice from the discordant medley and with each passing second the voices grew clearer until he could make out entire sentences. 

****

"Seifer! Stop it! Haven't you done enough! I know you're not like that!" 

__

Rinoa ? Rinoa? Where are you? He saw two eyes, two empty, frozen eyes looking out menacingly at Rinoa, Adel's ugly wilted limbs extending anxiously towards Rinoa who was frozen in terror. And then as if a bolt of lightning ripped through his entire being, the sickening realization of what has happened hit him full blast, twisting his insides into huge knots, chilling his blood. In a single instant, everything came rushing back to him, flooding his senses in an unstoppable flow of emotion…the parting with Fujin and Raijin, the duel with Squall in the midst of Lunatic Pandora, Rinoa…

__

Rinoa! What have I done? But he tried to tell her… 

****

"No more...Please?"

"Rinoa..."

__

If only Squall hadn't shown up! NO! IF Squall hadn't shown up, Rinoa would have been dead! But what if she is dead? What if Squall failed… It's all my fault… I let her use me… No! They turned against me! I was following my dream! What dreams do they have? Calling themselves SeeDs…Nothing more than fools, following empty orders from Cid who should have retired years ago… I led armies! I earned respect… But… But what if it is her dream I was following? Edea's… Adel's…Ultimecia's. He choked. _Nothing more than a sorceress's lapdog…Squall was right…Squall… He's got everything… _He pictured the cruel smiles of his former classmates as Squall led him back, subdued, to face the punishment. A defeated knight shamedin front of all_ … NO!!! I won't let it happen! I am not done with you yet, Squall! No more of this sorceress crap! Just you and me, Squall… Just you and me… _

Seifer considered his options. First of all, he must figure out where he is and how to free himself from the invisible bonds that held him firmly in place. Worst of all, the ringing in his head was back, although this time it sounded different…almost otherworldly. He strained his ears trying to figure out if the sound was coming from his head or if there was someone there with him. Suddenly he felt as if an enormous hand grabbed him, chilling him to the bone with its mere touch yet he could see nothing around him. 

"Seifer… Seifer…" The hissing voice grew louder. "Rise… I command you to rise…"

Seifer felt his senses clouding as if a blanket descended over his eyes. His breathing grew more rapid, blood flowing through his numb body. He tried to resist… tried to keep focused, yet the presence was overwhelming him, subduing him to its will. Exhausted and unable to continue the struggle, he had passed out…

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
